Will You Be Alright?
by K. Neko Harumi
Summary: Aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang harus melawan Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri bersama kedua sahabatnya. /"Belum terlambat untuk berubah pikiran. Masih belum terlambat untuk menyebrang ke sisi yang lain," /"Aku..."/ Another oneshot of Dramione. Mind to RnR?


Saya kembali! /teriak pake toa/ Dan saya membawa cerita baru lagi. Kali ini oneshot, lagi. Jadi insyaAllah fic multichap ga akan terbengkalai /plakk/. Oke deh, langsung aja yah. Enjoy!

* * *

**Will You Be Alright?**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Will You Be Alright? belongs to Kuroh Neko Harumi**

**Timeline: Tahun Ke-7.**

**OOC, gaje, abal, aneh. Don't like, don't read. Belum siap nerima flame.**

**Review Please ^^**

* * *

_Will you be alright? Without a person to argue with?__  
__Without a person to joke around and laugh with?_

* * *

**Draco POV**

Sudah dua hari ini aku mengunci diri didalam kamar, menolak untuk keluar sekalipun mereka menyuruhku untuk makan. Rasanya aku tidak ingin keluar dari dalam kamarku bahkan jika api besar melahap rumahku, aku justru bersyukur jika itu terjadi.

Dan hari ini aku kembali mengurung diri dikamar, terduduk lesu diatas tempat tidur. Beberapa hari ini rumahku dijadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan para pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan. Awalnya kukira hanya sementara, namun ternyata sejak kemarin, Malfoy Manor resmi menjadi tempat bernaung sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Draco." Aku mendengar suara Ayah memanggilku dari luar kamar. Aku hanya menolehkan kepala, menatap pintu kayu besar yang sejak dua hari yang lalu tak pernah kubuka. Aku hanya diam, terlalu malas menjawab.

"Draco, Pangeran Kegelapan ingin bertemu denganmu." Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara Ibu dari luar kamar. Dengan sedikit enggan, aku beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarku. Dihadapanku sudah berdiri tiga orang yang sangat kukenali, Ayah, Ibu dan juga Pangeran Kegelapan.

Pangeran Kegelapan tersenyum ketika melihatku, dia merentangkan tangannya dan memelukku. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak membalas ataupun menolak pelukan itu. Mataku menatap wajah Ibu yang tersenyum kaku dengan ekspresi—entahlah, sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Pangeran Kegelapan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku, "Kau melakukan kerja yang bagus, Draco. Walaupun kau gagal melakukan misimu," ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Ya, aku telah gagal melakukan misi pertama yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan untukku. Misiku adalah untuk membunuh Dumbledore, satu-satunya orang yang paling ditakuti oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, satu-satunya orang yang sebanding kekuatannya dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Namun, bukan berarti nyawa Dumbledore selamat. Si Tua Bangka itu tetap saja menemui ajalnya, karena Prof. Snape mengambil alih tugasku untuk membunuhnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan membuatku kecewa lagi, Draco," ujar Pangeran Kegelapan. Matanya menatapku tajam, seolah-olah hendak melenyapkanku jika aku melakukan kesalahan _lagi_.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju Asrama Ketua Murid sendirian. Beberapa orang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan penuh dengan kebencian. Aku mengerti mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga aku telah membunuh satu-satunya harapan mereka, _well_ secara tidak langsung.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya aku sampai didepan sebuah lukisan—pintu masuk Asrama Ketua Murid. Aku menggumamkan kata sandinya dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Draco!" Aku langsung merasakan seseorang menerjangku dengan kuat sesaat setelah aku masuk ke dalam asrama. Tanpa perlu membuka mata pun, aku tahu persis siapa orang itu.

Hermione Jean Granger. Si Nona-sok-tahu yang sejak setahun yang lalu menjadi _partner_ku. Partner dalam melakukan perkerjaan sebagai Ketua Murid dan juga partner dalam hal lain. Kami sudah bersama sejak pertengahan tahun ke-6 hingga sekarang.

Aku membelai rambut coklatnya pelan. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Mereka memandangimu lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Aku menghela napas, berjalan melewatinya dan duduk disofa ruang rekreasi. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya," jawabku pasrah. Kedua alis Hermione bertautan, dia mulai berkacak pinggang—pose yang sering digunakannya saat hendak memulai sebuah argumen.

"Tentu saja kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya! Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi saat itu."

Hermione adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui latar belakang yang membuatku mau mengikuti perintah Pangeran Kegelapan untuk memasukkan beberapa Pelahap Maut ke dalam Hogwarts. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu kenapa aku harus melakukannya, kenapa aku harus membunuh Dumbledore.

Pangeran Kegelapan mengetahui kelemahan terbesarku. Dia mengancam akan menyiksa—bahkan membunuh ibuku jika aku tidak mau melakukan tugasku. Saat itu, aku mulai merasa mengikuti Pangeran Kegelapan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa diriku berada pada pihak yang salah dan aku ingin menyebrang ke pihak yang benar, sisi yang seharusnya kupilih sejak awal.

Aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit. Menolak melakukan tugasku dan bergabung bersama Hermione dan Potter dengan konsekuensi aku akan kehilangan ibuku. Atau melakukan tugasku dengan baik dengan konsekuensi aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidup.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk memilih pilihan yang kedua. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Pangeran Kegelapan menyentuh ibuku, walaupun hanya seujung rambut.

Aku berhasil memasukkan beberapa Pelahap Maut ke dalam Hogwarts melewati sebuah lemari sebagai alat transportasinya. Namun aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku, karena aku tidak sanggup membunuh Dumbledore.

Pada malam itu, aku menatap langsung kedua bola mata Dumbledore. Dia menawarkanku bantuan, perlindungan dari sosok Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia bilang, aku masih bisa memilih sisi yang benar. Dia bilang, dia bisa membebaskan aku dan ibuku dari cengkraman Pangeran Kegelapan.

Aku menurunkan tongkatku dan mulai mempercayainya. Dan pada saat itu, Prof. Snape datang. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke hadapan Dumbledore dan—

"Draco? Kau mendengarkanku, 'kan?" Suara Hermione membawaku kembali ke alam sadar. Aku memijat-mijat pelipisku. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat.

Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Hermione. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada gadis itu.

Aku menghempaskan diriku ke atas tempat tidur. Kedua tanganku mencengkram erat rambut pirang platinaku, kedua mataku terpejam. Aku ingin sekali berteriak saat ini. Namun aku tak bisa. Aku tidak ingin Hermione mendengar teriakan keputus-asaanku dan membuatnya merasa khawatir.

**Hermione POV**

"Stupefy!" Aku berteriak merapalkan mantra, membuat salah satu Pelahap Maut yang menjadi lawanku terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Aku berbalik, menatap seorang lagi Pelahap Maut dengan wajah bringas yang sudah siap menyerangku kapan saja.

"Cruci—" Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku dengan cepat merapalkan mantra _expelliarmus_, membuat tongkatnya melayang jauh ke belakang—terkubur diantara reruntuhan bangunan Hogwarts.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan datang juga. Voldemort dan pengikut-pengikutnya memutuskan untuk menyerang Hogwarts sejak kemarin. Mereka sudah mengeluarkan segala upaya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kastil, namun usahanya tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Tapi pagi ini, mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam dan memporak-porandakan seisi kastil.

Harry, Ron dan aku sudah tidak tidur sejak tadi malam. Jangankan tidur, kami tidak pernah beristirahat. Kami terus memikirkan cara bagaimana mengumpulkan horcrux-horcrux milik Voldemort yang keberadaannya bisa dimana saja diseluruh dunia.

"Expulso!" Rapalan mantraku membuat salah satu dari Pelahap Maut yang berada disana terlempar jauh mengenai tembok dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hermione, kita harus pergi sekarang!" Aku mendengar teriakan Harry dari sisi lain kastil. Dia sama sekali tidak melihatku ketika berbicara, terlalu sibuk melawan para Pelahap Maut.

"Nampaknya Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mulai menarik pasukannya. Ini waktu yang tepat, kita harus segera pergi," sahut Ron yang berada tepat disebelah Harry, membantu The Boy Who Lived melawan segerombolan Pelahap Maut itu.

Namun aku masih saja terpaku, otakku masih mencoba mencerna semua perkataan yang dilontarkan Harry dan Ron. Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatku tersadar. Dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkan Harry dan Ron.

"Hermione!" Aku dapat mendengar teriakan Harry dan Ron yang berulang kali menyebut namaku. Tapi aku tidak perduli, aku terus berlari. Aku harus menemukan_nya_.

"Kita bertemu dihutan terlarang, 15 menit dari sekarang!"

**Draco POV**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan terjadi. Pangeran Kegelapan dan para pengikutnya mulai menyerang Hogwarts sejak kemarin. Walaupun awalnya mereka tidak bisa melewati mantra pengaman Hogwarts, hari ini mereka akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam.

Aku berjalan beriringan bersama Crabbe dan Blaise. Kami diminta untuk mundur sementara dari pertempuran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Orang itu pasti sudah menemukan strategi baru untuk membunuh si Santo Potter.

Kami berjalan menuju Hutan Terlarang. Selama pertempuran ini aku tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun selain mantra yang berguna untuk melawan musuh. Pikiranku tidak pernah fokus.

Aku selalu memikirkan Hermione.

Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku khawatir karena Hermione harus melawan Pangeran Kegelapan sendirian bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. Padahal mereka tahu, kekuatan Pangeran Kegelapan jauh lebih hebat dari pada mereka.

Aku menghela napas. Seharusnya aku tidak lagi merasa bimbang seperti ini. Aku sudah memantapkan pilihanku.

"Draco!" Aku mendengar suaranya. Ah, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi. Dia tidak mungkin berada disini. Dia pasti sudah pergi bersama Weaselbee dan Potter-si-kepala-codet.

"Heh, _Ferret_!" Aku berhenti berjalan, tidak ada yang pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu selain dirinya. Aku terdiam dan membalikkan badanku perlahan.

Aku melihatnya. Dia berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku. Pipinya dan sekujur tubuhnya dihiasi luka-luka yang masih segar dan yang sudah mengering. Pakaiannya terlihat menghitam akibat debu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat sedingin mungkin. Crabbe dan Blaise yang berdiri disampingku menatap Hermione dengan seringaian kejam dan jujur saja, aku tidak menyukainya.

"Crabbe, Blaise, kalian pergi duluan. Aku akan menyusul," ucapku tanpa menatap keduanya. Mataku hanya tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut coklat lebat dihadapanku. Crabbe dan Blaise mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan.

Hermione mendekatiku, tangannya terulur, mencoba untuk menyentuhku. "Masih belum terlambat untuk berubah pikiran. Masih belum terlambat untuk menyebrang ke sisi yang lain," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau masih bisa merubah semuanya. Ikutlah denganku," lanjutnya. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, merasakan belaian dari tangan Hermione untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku menarik napas panjang, dengan kasar aku menepis tangannya. Mataku menatapnya tajam, "Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan aku juga sudah memilih sisi mana yang akan kubela. Tidak ada gunanya kau datang kemari menghasutku untuk ikut denganmu."

Aku dapat melihat kedua mata Hermione berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun aku langsung memotongnya.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu jika kau tetap berada disini. Banyak sekali Pelahap Maut yang berada disekitar sini," ujarku tanpa ekspresi. Dia kembali membuka mulut, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana.

"Hermione, kita harus pergi, sekarang!" Aku dapat mendengar suara Potter dan langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat.

Hermione menatapku sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Potter dan Weaselbee. Aku menatap punggung mungilnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Berharap kau akan baik-baik saja.

Dia berhenti dihadapan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, menatapku. Aku bisa melihat sebutir air mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Setelah itu, dia menghilang. Bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, mencoba mencari cara untuk melenyapkan Pangeran Kegelapan selamanya.

Aku masih berpikir. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Apakah dia akan selamat? Apakah kami akan bertemu lagi?

Entahlah.

"_Jaga dirimu, Hermione." _

**FIN**

Ehee, geje ya? Padahal ini sebelumnya ide udah berseliweran, tapi males ngetik aja. Giliran udah ngetik, ga ketemu kata-kata yang pas. Jadinya geje begini. Oh iya, maaf ya kalo ada typo-typo, ga dicek lagi soalnya /plakk/

Oke, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya, readers! /ciumcium/


End file.
